The present invention relates to electronic warfare systems, and more specifically, to electronic jamming systems.
Electronic jamming systems, include systems that are operative to emit electromagnetic signals that are operative to interfere and disrupt radar, fire control, and communication systems. For example, an airborne electronic jamming system may be used to enter an airspace and emit a variety of jamming signals during a mission. The jamming signals may be emitted based on known locations of electronic emissions or may be emitted in a response to sensed electronic emissions.
The electronic jamming systems often include a number of system resources such as emitters or transmission systems that may emit a variety of signals. In planning a mission, assignments that include jamming tasks are evaluated and assigned to system resources.